


Company is always Better

by G_Wolfly



Series: Fairy Tale Writings- Multiple Different Settings [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Talking Animals, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Wolfly/pseuds/G_Wolfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes experiencing something rather frightening makes you realize exactly what your family does for you when you really need them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company is always Better

Once upon a time,  
There lived a pup and his large pack. They were strong and did everything together, but the pup was very young so he wasn’t much help but they enjoyed his company. He was still learning the ropes and his mother was always worried about him when he went wandering in the forest alone. “Now pup, I want you to promise me you’ll be back before dark” is what she always said to him before he left and he would swear up and down “Mama, don’t worry. I’m a big strong wolf plus I know my own land”. He didn’t realize the dangers that grew in the woods and what could hurt him. One day, when there was nothing to do so the pup went wandering again but this time his mother didn’t notice. He didn’t think anything of it for he never went far nor never strayed from the trail the pack took to the creek. “The forest is so beautiful,” the pup though in his mind right before a twig snapped in the brush “and mysterious”. He loved these wood’s so much that the thought of returning home before dark instantly left his mind. He stared at the golden-red colors of the leaves and the dark tinted grass of the path that had been buried under the constant pressure of paws. The pup enjoyed the earthy scent everything had and the breeze flowing through his fur. His mother always told him that it meant that there was apart of him that belonged to the earth. He never understood his mother sometimes but thinking of how hurt and scared his mother would be if he didn’t return soon he began his way back. Along the way as the forest grew dark it began to scare the pup and soon he began to whimper and shake. “I…..i don’t like the forest at night..” the pup thought as he trotted faster down the path. As he went faster things around him began to make noises that scared the young pup into a fast frenzy of heavy breaths and wobbly feet. Barely looking ahead of him the pup ran straight into a large chest of fur and though the pup was young his instincts sparked to life he propelled himself back and take a defensive stance growling. He must not have been very frightening for the body of fur snickered, which confused the pup. As he looked at the fur realization set in and the pup knew who was standing before him. His fur was a golden-brown-red and he stood as tall as any grown wolf would. His eye’s reflected the color of a beta, the sharp light blue that flowed with the gentle smile gracing his muzzle. He spoke with a gentle, caring tone but behind was a fierce guard “Now there you are little pup, the family was worried about you”, with each word the pup relaxed. To him it was family, peace that now looked the pup in the eye’s, he released his stance gliding forward burying his snout into the beta’s fur as his warmth curled around him. With a whimpering voice the pup spoke of how scared he was and how worried he was that the pack was going to yell at him. The beta stood there and listened closely chuckling before licking the pups snout. “We can never be mad at our young for being curious yet we can be worried of what could happen. With it being so late we rest under the branches of oak for the night and in the morning we shall return home.” When the beta spoke of sleep and then home the pup realized how exhausted he was and did not fight as his body lent against the beta’s. His exhaustion pulled him into sleep and he curled into the warmth of the beta and slept peacefully.  
The sun was bright when the pup woke curled up closely to the beta. He yawned, stretched and shook his fur slowly trotting out from the spot he was in. Fog still clouding his mind as he moved away before the sharp remembrance of earlier that day. He turned around quickly seeing the beta watching him with a foggy gaze in his eye’s and smug grin on his face. The pup responded with a pout and hunch in his shoulders. Chuckling the beta stood up stretching before walking over to the pup nudging against his snout and main letting him know he was just playing; he meant no harm and the pup smiled, relaxed, and leant into the beta happily. Returning the affection the pup looked up to the beta “Can we return home now? I miss the others”. The beta smiled nodding his massive head nudging the pup along down the path. They happily returned to their awaiting family, who were nothing more than worried. So in the pups mind he decided no longer will he walk alone in the forest for he isn’t ever alone and company is always better.


End file.
